poppyfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppy.Computer Tour
The Poppy.Computer Tour was an international 37-city music tour created to promote Poppy's debut album, Poppy.Computer. The tour featured performances by Poppy, Titanic Sinclair and Charlotte. Announcement The first announcement of Poppy's tour came alongside the announcement of Poppy's debut album via the artist's Twitter page on May 6th, 2017. The tour itself would later be the subject of two of Poppy's livestreams on her YouTube channel. The tour dates and locations were presented ominously in the now-unlisted livestream "Poppy.Computer Tour" on July 19th, 2017. Poppy herself would also post the listings on her website and add them as her banner pictures on Facebook and Twitter. After the announcement of her tour, all of Poppy's video descriptions were changed to promote the tour and easily direct fans to the Poppy.Computer website. Another now-unlisted livestream titled "A Live Interview With Poppy" was uploaded on August 2nd, 2017, which featured Poppy discussing the tour locations with the Interviewer. Poppy promoted the second leg of the tour in her video "Are You Laughing?". In the video, Poppy stands while the tour dates scroll past her. In the background, an audience can be heard cheering and laughing. VIP Experience The Zealot of Poppy and Disciple of Poppy VIP Experiences were only available as ticket upgrades on the Wonderful Union website. Both VIP Experiences enabled buyers to wear a virtual reality headset programmed to portray different interactions with Poppy, Charlotte, and Titanic Sinclair. The interactions were very similar in theme to the Poppy YouTube videos. The VIP Experiences were held prior to each show, typically in a small room. The $60 Disciple of Poppy upgrade allowed one to only participate in the virtual experience, while an $80 Zealot of Poppy upgrade included a signed copy of the album as well as a signed Poppy poster. Both experiences had an I'm Poppy lanyard available to buyers. Details The first leg of the tour began on October 19th, 2017 in Vancouver, British Columbia and ended on November 22nd, 2017 in Cambridge, Massachusetts. The second leg of the tour, known as the Poppy.Computer Tour Part 2, featured cross-continental performances in the United Kingdom, United States and Japan. The second leg began on December 13th, 2017 and ended on February 20th, 2018. Each show typically lasted one hour and forty-five minutes and followed a traditional setlist. Tickets for the tour were available online at the website poppy.computer as well as at the door of each venue. The tour marks her first time performing outside of the United States, as well as her first time performing as Poppy rather than That Poppy. The tour featured VIP Experiences, which cost an additional $60-$80, known as the "Zealot of Poppy Ticket Upgrade" and the "Disciple of Poppy Ticket Upgrade". Performance The stage was first set with a large pink mixing table decorated with fur and the traditional Poppy "P" emblem in the middle of it. Charlotte stood behind the table, placed in front of an Apple MacBook. Two screens lay on both sides of the table, displaying different graphics. Fans had the choice to stand directly in front of the stage to interact with the concert, or remain in their seats to enjoy the visuals. Once the lights dimmed, the performances would begin with a DJ set from Charlotte. The set featured many hit pop songs such as Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want to Have Fun", LMFAO's "Party Rock Anthem", Britney Spears' "Toxic" and Taylor Swift's "Look What You Made Me Do". These were also mixed in with songs and meme remixes derived from the internet, such as "Ain't Nobody Got Time for That" and "Leave Britney Alone". The DJ set lasted for 45 minutes. Following the end of the set, Titanic Sinclair would emerge from a black curtain behind the table. This was followed by Poppy's two dancers, Jason Martin and Alec Roberts, and ultimately Poppy herself. A voice narrated a suspenseful disclaimer before the show initiated in full swing. The shows all began with the first song featured on the setlist, "I'm Poppy". Her performances in the show each had unique choreography featuring herself and the dancers, as well as fan interaction. The two dancers accompanying Poppy would typically reach out for audience phones and take videos before returning them, while Poppy sometimes reached out to touch the hands of some excited fans. The show progressed with regular performances of songs on the Poppy.Computer album with interludes of Titanic Sinclair dispensing fruit punch to fans in the audience, Poppy and Titanic interacting with one another, Poppy addressing her fans, as well as showcases of some of her videos, including "Certain Words" and "3:36". Some intermissions featured a gimmick called the "Love Meter", which Titanic often utilized to raise audience morale and excitement for Poppy's songs. The Love Meter was most importantly featured following her final song "Software Upgrade" to summon Poppy for her encore song, "Money". Poppy ended each show by wishing the audience a goodnight and then rushing offstage. Immediately following this, the merchandise store would open up, with options for albums, toques, long-sleeved shirts, T-shirts, pins and hoodies being available. Anticipation and Reception Many fans were skeptical of Poppy actually being present at the performance, as some venues such as the Rio were converted movie theatres. The DJ set with Charlotte had many fans initially confused, due to Poppy's absence for the first 45 minutes of the show. As with the rest of the Poppy.Computer Tour, the performance was all ages. Fans of Poppy were very surprised to discover this due to some locations normally hosting productions which are 18+. The performance overall was well-received by audiences, with tickets mostly being sold out before the show date. Due to large demand, extra tickets were made available for some locations later on. Many fans criticized the length of the show for being too short, with many wishing for more songs from Poppy. Other fans had hoped for an outfit change from Poppy. The most criticized part of the experience was the VIP Experience, which fans were perplexed and disappointed to not have a live appearance from Poppy. However, the show was ultimately praised by fans due to the stunning visuals, interactive choreography, and Poppy's live singing. Dates Part 1 Part 2 Setlist * "I'm Poppy" * Computer Boy Intro * "Computer Boy" * Interlude: Beverage Handout * "Moshi Moshi" * Interlude: Love Meter <3 * "Bleach Blonde Baby" * "Interweb" * Interlude: Are You Having Fun? * "Let's Make a Video" * Interlude: Bye Bye Charlotte * "My Style" * "My Microphone" * "Software Upgrade" * Encore: "Money" Trivia * The only song Poppy performed from Bubblebath was "Money". * Poppy did not perform "Fuzzy" or "Pop Music" at any of the shows. * The tour marks the debut performances of Charlotte and Titanic Sinclair. * The outfit that Poppy wears in promotional artwork for the tour is the same one worn in her video "This Red Pill". * Poppy had two different outfits she alternated between shows, one being the dress she wore in her "Interweb" video, and the other being more of a Lady Gaga-inspired pink outfit with pointed shoulders. ** Similarly, the featured dancers also had black, yellow, and green bodysuits with capes that they alternated by show. * "Altar" and "Lowlife" were originally meant to be performed on the tour but ended up being scrapped, most likely because their sound does not correspond with Poppy.Computer. * Charlotte released her DJ set on SoundCloud. * American musical artist HVNNIBVL was originally planned to be the opening act at the Velvet Underground show. However, his show was canceled for reasons currently unknown.https://www.blogto.com/events/poppy-at-velvet-underground-november-18/ References Category:Tours Category:Poppy.Computer Tour Category:Poppy.Computer Category:2017